Tangled Paths
by Layer
Summary: Michael and Lucy fight, and both look for comfort in the arms of their friends.. friends that provide a little more comfort than you might expect. Rated M for a fair bit of explicit sex.
1. Demands

"God damn it, we shouldn't."

"I, uh.. shouldn't we?"

"Well."

"It's just that.."

"Just once is okay, isn't it? He was being a jerk to you."

"But Dais—"

"Let's just.."

Paulo leaned in towards his uncertain partner. He sat against the side of his bed, cupping his left hand around the side of her body as his right hand nervously grasped for the wooden ridges of the bed's foot. His uncertainty mirrored Lucy's, though only on his rational side—his emotional side was well convinced it was worth it.

For Lucy, it took that first touch to convince her. It was her idea to start, so she shouldn't have to feel guilty. It was her past self that put her here, her decision an hour ago to come visit, her _stupid boyfriend to piss her off so much that_— "ah!" Thoughts of Michael were not long for her mind as Paulo cupped her breast, moving his thumb closer to what she'd only allowed one to touch before. As her mouth widened at the electricity of a thumb brushed over her nipple, Lucy knew that this moment was to be enjoyed, not analysed. _Deal with it later. At least for now._

Releasing herself, she reached downwards, grasping for Paulo, attempting to make the same step Paulo so boldly made with her. "Oh, god.. You.." Paulo flinched as he felt her delicate hand palm over his balls, slide up, then slowly contract into a loose fist around his quickly hardening shaft. "Oh, fuck.."

As Lucy's hand tugged at the cock she'd had guilty daydreams about for a long time, Paulo applied his mouth to the nipple he had been teasing, pressing his lips against her body, sucking in the sensitive flesh. Paulo's body, now free of its doubt, was in his full control, determined as he moved his hand to support the breast he softly nibbled. He tended to her completely, pressing his other fingers to prepare her next nipple for the same attention.

Lucy leant back, the attention paid to her body relaxing her muscles. Her head pushed against the side of the mattress as Paulo entangled his mouth, fingertips and hands around her. She continued to spend the limits of her concentration on Paulo's now fully erect penis, gripping tighter as she felt his skin slide gently up and down as she played with the engorged organ.

She wanted it. She slipped her hand off the base of the shaft and started to feel it. Letting Paulo thrust slightly, missing the sensation as she instead investigated every part with her small hand. Her fingers slid down to grasp at his scrotum, getting a sense for the size of the balls loosely held inside, then gently stroking from one thigh to another, until finally coming back to the wet tip of his engorged member.

"Let's do this properly."

Paulo let go of Lucy's quivering breasts and regained his grip on the ground, scooping Lucy up under his arms and lifting her onto the bed.

"Oh, god. Paulo. You're really good."

"Better?"

Lucy stretched back onto the bed, her head now resting on the pillow. "Oh, much better. Bigger."

"Huh?"

"A little rough with the chest, though."

Paulo stared at Lucy's smiling face until he finally got it, and grinned. "Haha, thought so." He stroked his cock, climbing on top of his sweet, white, soft partner. "Maybe I can make up for it with a slower pace."

Lucy pulled Paulo closer as he mounted her. "No.. not slower.." She guided Paulo's hands to her thighs, and he eagerly followed her lead, invading her with his finger. "Nn.. ahh! You're..!"

Paulo was fixated on this new area to explore, sliding his index finger in while steadying his body over her. He was on all fours, his eyes aligned with those of his lover. "You're so wet.." "Ahn.. ah.." "You want something in there already?" He slid his finger in all the way, feeling her tight passage loosen up to accommodate his probing finger, before withdrawing it the whole way. He began to trace his finger up and down her slit. "You're.. you're such a jerk.."

Paulo smiled, tensed to get his balance again, and started to move down her body. He wasn't much for eating Daisy out, but Lucy's pussy felt pretty nice, and if this was a once off, he felt like he—

"No, no. Screw that."

"What?"

"Get back on top."

"I, uh.."

Lucy pulled Paulo back against her as he eased into the missionary position, lifting her spread legs high up, his cock in a position where it'd rest on her soft stomach if it wasn't so erect.

"You're doing something you shouldn't."

Paulo frowned. "Well, yeah."

"So you should make it count."

Paulo held his straining cock, repositioning it so he could enter his paramour. His puzzlement was replaced with a familiar grin.

"So you want this?"

"Nnnh.. I don't like this teasing crap.."

"I think you do.."

"I want it in me."

Paulo let go, pressing his lips to Lucy as her eyes widened.

"Yeah. Let's do it, Lucy. Let's French kiss."

She pushed him away and spat to the side, anxiously reaching between her legs to find what she wanted "No, you _idiot_! You know what I meant!"

Paulo laughed, and pressed the tip of his cock to her dripping hole.

"You're not going to tell, right?"

"Fuck no! Just.. " Lucy grabbed Paulo's ass and pulled him inwards, finally feeling the sensation she had shared only with one other boy in her life, although this one was..

"Fuck! Ah! You're.."

"Wow, this is pretty cool."

"You're opening me wide up! I uh.."

Paulo rammed up against her, buckling his pelvis against hers.

Lucy's eyes lit up in worry. "SHIT! Ugh! You're.." She squirmed, her toes curling as his thick cock pressed impossibly deep into her pussy as he took full advantage of the position they were in.

"You like it deep like that?"

"Fuck! Do it! I've wanted you to fuck me for years. Do it!"

"You want me to move too?"

"YES," she spat.

Paulo enjoyed agitating Lucy this way, but he was starting to realise the enjoyment he got out of annoying her was incomparable to the pleasure of the slick, hot sleeve that hugged his full length. As he took his breath, he slid out of Lucy's body, leaving his head in her opening and began his assault.

"Fuck me! Do it!"

Paulo smiled, and began to fuck Lucy's wanting cunt, using his strength with each thrust while also pacing his speed. He pressed in, and pulled out. Filled, and withdrew. Took, and let go. He built his momentum in only a few strokes, before he had Lucy closing her eyes, her head to the side, the expression on her face perfectly explaining the inadequacy of any sound she could make to react to Paulo's thick rod fucking her with a kind of roughness she hadn't experienced before. He lifted her legs higher, making each stroke longer and deeper, while Lucy could only gasp and groan as he fucked her harder than she could take it, her moist sleeve so thoroughly worked out by the thrusts that she feared that slickness wouldn't last very long at all.

"You're.. ahnn.. fucking great.."

"Jesus Christ, you don't know how good you feel, Lucy."

"You're a jerk but you're so fucking.. oh god.. I don't know if.."

Paulo eased off as he put an arm around Lucy's back, coming in for a kiss.

"I mean, when I said just once.. mayb-mmmmph.."

Lucy's body again went slack as Paulo deeply kissed the girl he'd wanted so much throughout her childhood, his tongue dancing with hers as they shared warmth, breath, saliva, everything. She embraced him, all the while savouring each pump of his hard cock inside her pussy.

He knew what she was trying to say. He felt the same way. There was something more to this than just venting, he could feel it in the way she clawed at his back and bit on his shoulder as he picked up the pace, sacrificing the kiss for the extra breath he needed to mount a final attack on her slippery tunnel.

"Fuck me.. fuck me.. don't stop.. You stupid.. nyaaaaa.."

Paulo slammed into her with all his might. He wasn't totally used to this reaction! Unlike Daisy, it seemed that Lucy craved this kind of treatment. Daisy took it, sure, but he wasn't convinced that when he was in her, he was the only thing she wanted in this world.

"FASTER. GOD DAMN IT. DO IT." Paulo thrust, and felt a familiar feeling well up in him. He started to slow down, against Lucy's protests.

"Hey, uh, babe, this is so good and all, but I'm afraid we might have to finish up about here."

Lucy paused and looked him over.

".. Finish up?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But you can go down on me if you want to hel—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT." Lucy squirmed and pulled Paulo in towards her, his cock filling her desperate pussy, providing that stimulating movement she craved with all of her being.

"I, uh, it's just that I'm going to cum soon!"

"And..?"

"It's unsafe!"

Lucy stopped the movement. "Doesn't.. Daisy know about the pill?"

"Of course! But because it's not foolproof, I can only cum with a condom, or she sometimes sucks me off."

Bewilderment. "You mean you never have it bare like this?"

"Well, I get it sometimes. But I have to pull out now. It's unsafe."

Lucy laughed. "She is insane. Are you serious?" Paulo cocked his head, conscious that maybe one of the rules he'd obeyed with Daisy for years maybe never made sense in the first place.

Lucy played the seductress, gripping his balls as he rested his cock in her. "Well, with me it's different. You're going to empty these into me."

".. I can?"

"You got me to this point. You're going to cum in me, or I will make these hurt." She tightened her grip.

"Uhh, okay, okay! So I can.. wow.." Paulo wondered at the thought. He hadn't truly filled a girl up.. not since Rachel way back in sophomore year. He looked at Lucy, her determined face reminding him of the prize.

"You're going to take me." "Fuck, fuck, yes.." He started pumping again. Sliding in and out, in and out, the warmth and the friction and the tightness building him up with each push.

Lucy laid back, enjoying the feeling. She needed this and she knew it. There was little anger and a lot of frustration relived through these movements, the thrusts of a boy she couldn't help but lust after since middle school. He was fucking her now, and doing it with such intensity and power that she knew it was worth it, whatever problems it might cause. As his cock slid deeper, deeper, touching the bottom of her pussy, she imagined the hot cum that would soon be sprayed inside. Fuck, she needed that.. to feel that warmth.. to take something of his, and make it a part of her..

"Do it. CUM. CUM."

She moaned, wrapping her legs around Paulo's near-exhausted body, feeling the last of his energy through his increasingly desperate, arrhythmic thrusts. "Fill me! I need you to.."

Paulo pushed hard, the wet tip of his cock fully exposed within Lucy's body, his last, sweaty, furious stab touching his tip to the second entrance deep within her. He savoured the feeling, letting every jolt of his hips help spray his seed directly up against her womb, filling her up in the deepest way possible. Lucy gasped and smiled at the familiar, but unique sensation of hot sperm covering her deepest walls, knowing that this time it was an illicit pleasure, one she had to hide, perhaps one she had to regret. For now, Paulo squirmed and panted and sighed.

It was over.

"This isn't over."

"Oh, Christ, oh fuck.. hah.. did you like that.. you.."

"I want it again."

"hah.. ahh.. ..

.. AGAIN? I just drained myself in you!"

Lucy smirked, rolling to the side, pressing her hand to her pussy as his gradually softening cock slipped out. "Not now. That was pretty good.."

"A once-off, babe. We, uh, relieved our frustrations and.."

Lucy frowned, and even though she was faced away from him, Paulo felt it, and backtracked.

"Well, uh, actually.. I guess if nobody knew about it.. we could do this again.."

Lucy didn't really know how it'd work, but she knew it felt so damn good. Paulo, the first "proper" crush she had since she ever had those kinds of thoughts.. she lifted the last finger from her satiated pussy, feeling a string of the boy's cum snap back to her lips.

"We'll have to. I won't tell Mike, and you won't tell Daisy."

"Oh.. uh.. yeah.." Paulo smiled, laying back in the bed. "God damn."

She turned, and snuggled up to Paulo's heaving chest. "Are you actually listening?"

Paulo realised his mistake, quickly noticing Lucy's glare. "Ah, yeah! I know. We'll keep it secret."

"I.. er.. um.. Lucy?"

Lucy snuggled closer.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. That was great. But.. I don't really know what to think?"

He snuggled back against her, moving his arm over her body and enjoying the sensation of her warm breath on his fur.

"It has to be secret. I know that. But, uh, Lucy."

"Yeah?"

He squeezed a breast. "I liked tonight a lot. I think this might mean a little more than just how goddamn soft these tits are."

She jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "So'd I. It's.. kind of nice to finally do what I thought of for so long."

Paulo ignored it with a grin. "Yeah, I.. let's just, er, give it some time. I don't know if.. my teenage frustrations are quite worked out yet."

Lucy closed her eyes, and smiled contentedly at the idea. Their embrace lasted the night.


	2. Desires

It had been a long day for the young couple. They coped well most days, but this time it was bad. When Lucy stormed out of the house in search of "Someone who gave a shit about how she felt!" Mike realised just _how_ problematic things were going to be. But he didn't regret a word. If she was going to talk to that douche about how annoyed she was, he was going to find someone too.

Someone who didn't mind hearing about his issues with Lucy. Maybe his best friend.. after Lucy.

Wait, what was he talking about. His best friend. Lucy wasn't going to help him now.

Daisy heard the tones of a familiar cutesy melody, and reached to pick up her phone.

* * *

Daisy had spent the day at home cleaning, making use of her day off to get the things done that Paulo always forgot. He had work that day, but she had hoped for him to return home soon. Maybe this time he'd notice and not just throw his stuff on the floor!

But Paulo wasn't that much of a concern anymore. Soon after Michael phoned to ask if he could come over to see her, Paulo sent a message that he wouldn't return until the next day. Father needed help with some stuff back home, might stay the night, etc etc..

She wondered what Mike wanted from her. It wasn't all that often that he came over on his own. She remembered the last time, a moment where he couldn't figure out what to do for Lucy's birthday. Daisy didn't mind the relationship she had with Mike these days. As they grew older, they kind of necessarily grew apart—their partners didn't help things—but when it came down to it, they probably kept closer than any of the friends she knew that graduated a few years back. They were there for each other when their partners couldn't be, and it worked for them. When they double dated at the cinema watching romantic movies, while Paulo and Lucy were disinterested and goofed around, Mike and Daisy often ended up discussing the plots afterwards. When it was late and both were working on their respective assignments, it wasn't uncommon for them to provide a little company in the night through prolonged IM sessions. Each knew the other well enough to make them feel a little better about the stresses of everyday life.

Most importantly, they were there for when their partner wasn't. She figured this was one of those times, the minute she heard that occasional tone of Michael's voice, a little hoarse from yelling.

She figured he could enjoy the tidy kitchen and clean sofa and fresh bedspread, at least, and was about to prepare something to eat when the door rang.

He called. "Daisy?"

"Oh, hey! Wait a little!" Daisy rushed up to the door. "Mikie!"

She greeted him with a characteristic hug. He smiled.

"Come in! You know, I just got word from Paulo that he was busy tonight, said he was staying at his dad's or something."

Michael tried to be polite. "Oh, that's a shame."

"But maybe it's not! What are you here for anyway? I think I have an idea."

"Ha, that obvious? Lucy already bitched to you?"

"No! But it's obvious, isn't it? We've had this kind of conversation before." Daisy guided Michael to the sofa in front of the TV.

He sat down and sighed. "Well, yeah, I guess so. I barely even know what the fight was about, this time." He paused. "Forget about me! What are you doing? How are you?"

Daisy beamed. "I'm fine, Mikie! Don't worry. I spent the day at home."

"It looks like it! This place is like a display home."

"Ah, you noticed? I spent hours with that duster."

"It looks great, Daisy."

Daisy shuffled a little closer, sitting on the chair that sat to the side of the short coffee table.

"Tell me, though. Did one of you do something bad? Is she being an idiot again? You know I don't mind a bit of gossip about this stuff." She grabbed his hand.

"She said I don't care about her feelings, and she just stormed out. I barely know what we were fighting about."

Daisy's proud expression fell. "Aww, I'm sorry.. that's an awful thing to say to a person that loves you!"

"Hah, I guess. Sometimes it's hard to figure out why I should care about her feelings. Especially when it's like this."

Daisy pushed out her lower lip. "That's so sad!" A confused pause, but she thought she knew what to say..

"Well, uh, hey. We don't have to talk about that if you don't think it helps. How about I get you something to nibble on, and we can watch something together? We have the whole night and can do whatever you like."

"Hey, that's sweet of you. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Mikie! It's fun spending time with you, let's make the most of it and hope Lucy's in a better mood tomorrow, okay?"

Michael reclined as Daisy got up to make some tea for the two of them. Her shared interests with Mike extended to more than a few things Paulo couldn't stand, like her growing fascination with black teas and fine chocolates. Finally, a reason to use this stuff..

She was surprised by Mike entering the kitchen and putting some of the dirty plates away, finishing one of the last few chores she had forgotten about.

"Hey, you're a guest! You shouldn't be.." Daisy trailed off, as she realised that this was just the way Mike was when he came over, always trying to clean up after himself and make whatever intrusion he had upon Daisy's life to be a positive one, one where he saved her time and stress.

"Don't sweat it, I'm just making room for this stuff. Do you want me to get anything? I can help.."

"No, no! Don't worry. Seriously." As Mike set down the last of the dishes he was rinsing into the dishwasher, Daisy smiled at him. "You're really nice, but go and lay down there, seriously! I'll be done in a second. It means a lot to actually have tea with somebody for a change!"

Mike obeyed, moving back down to the couch. He lay with his head to the side, watching the muted TV as it presented cooking shows, holiday shows, whatever that next ad was about..

Until Daisy sat down next to him. "Try this one, Mikie, it's a blackberry flavour. I think it goes well with these." She placed a small white plate with two miniature tart-shaped chocolates, ones she had kept to the side in the box with the absent thought that Mike was the one who would enjoy that flavour best.

He sat up, looking at her, smiling gratefully as he took a tentative sip from the cup. "That's a lovely flavour, actually!

"Doesn't it remind you of that blackberry cake I had at my last birthday?"

"Oh, yes. Not as sweet, but it's pretty close."

They shared conversation about the tea, the chocolates, the (lack of) opportunities Daisy had to prepare them like this, Paulo's unfortunate interest in cans of Blasto and plain chocolate bars, and Lucy's insistence on never buying "girly crap" like flavoured teas. The TV remained mute as they found more than a few things to catch up on, it having been about a month since the last spoke properly, and life being busy for the both of them there was a lot to say.

Daisy remembered something. "Oh! Mikie! Remember that time Susy got that camera and played around with it at school for a while?"

Mike nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure of when..

"Then you have to see this! She sent it to me a week ago." Daisy got up quickly, rushing to bring the photo album back to the table so she could show it to him.

He eyed the glossy cover and sharp design of the album. "Wow.. she really knows how to get things done professionally, doesn't she?"

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, she's good with that. But the stuff inside isn't all that serious.

"I bet. How old is this stuff?"

"Well, I think in most of them, we're in middle school.. see this?"

Mike marveled at some of the earlier photos in the book. "We all look so young! I mean.. haha, look at David.."

His stupid face in one of the photos betrayed his current professional life so thoroughly both cats couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"And look at this! I guess this is you, taken earlier that morning." Daisy smirked as she pointed to a photo on the next page, a moment where Sue caught Lucy grabbing Mike by the scruff of his neck, growling.

"Ha.. that's certainly familiar."

"And hey, this is the one that I thought you might like. Look at how cute you are, Mikie!"

She pointed to the photo beside it, one featuring a happy Michael looking somewhere off to the side, his arm around.."

"Let me see that one! Wow, I'm such a.." Michael grabbed the book from Daisy, who held her thumb over the side of the book, obscuring the side.

"Look at that! I look like such a dope, but you're adorable beside me. That's a pretty sweet photo, actually."

Daisy blushed. "I liked it! It's kind of nice to look back and see that we still got along like that."

"We make a cute couple."

Daisy slumped against him. "Ahh, you really think?"

Mike hesitated a bit, as he felt her soft fur against his side. "Well, yeah! I mean, back then."

Daisy sat up again. "Oh, haha. You just don't know how much I'd have wanted to hear those words all the way back then."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, things were a bit like that. But between Abbey, and Sandy, and Lucy.."

"Yeah." She looked down. "Things were complicated. But.. we didn't all do too bad in the end, right?"

"No, we did okay. You know, Lucy's not all that bad. She can be a lot of fun to be around when we're not fighting." He flicked the page over to another snapshot where Lucy was turned away from the lens as Michael presumably apologised to Sue for the photo.

Daisy put her hand on his, turning the page back.

"Sometimes it's a little hard to let go of those ideas, though."

"You mean? Ahah, uh, Daisy. You're cute in those photos, and you've been nice to me, but.."

"But what?" Daisy smiled, letting Michael figure out the right response to her proposal.

"But.."

Michael stood up.

"But, er, I think things went the way they did for a reason. I appreciate it, I really do.." Michael tried to be polite while taking the empty porcelain cups and plates back to the kitchen..

"Mikie?"

"But, um.. I think I should go.. Look. I need to make up with Lucy anyway, and I've stayed a while already."

Daisy's heart sunk. "I'm sorry. I was just reminiscing."

"I know. You've been sweet to me. But I have to head back."

Michael got his stuff together, and Daisy waved goodbye. Why such a rush? Was she really..?

"Take care." He shut the door.

Daisy rolled to the side, pressing her head against the warmth of the sofa where Michael had just sat. _What was she even doing?_

.. Maybe the right thing? It'd be.. a kind of resolution..

"No, a friend.." she mumbled. She knew that was how things panned out, and how she loved Paulo, despite his faults, and how Michael loved Lucy, despite her faults. It worked out. There was no need to reconsider now. She sighed and hoped Michael wouldn't be weird around her now. She figured maybe if she was to—

The doorbell rang again.

"Huh?" As she scrambled to the door, her eyes met a blushing grey cat.

"Lucy just texted me that I shouldn't expect her home any time soon and that I should go to sleep without her."

".. Oh.." _This was a bad one for sure._

"I guess I don't want to give her the pleasure of being the one to stay home alone tonight. Can I stick around a little longer?"

Daisy's eyes went wide. "Well, sure! You can stay the night, really! I.." Daisy looked down. "I promise we'll have fun! Or do nothing, or.." she weakly tried to figure out how to say the right thing.

"Just your company would be nice. Besides. We didn't really talk about why she's pissed in the first place."

Daisy's panic faded when she saw how Mike had brushed off her earlier awkward advance. "Oh, yeah, please! Come in!"

They shared gossip, and more tea, and even that dinner Daisy kept putting off, and after she tweaked the dishwasher setting and Mike pressed "start", they were done, and it was back to the couch. They didn't sit apart.

"Thanks so much, Daisy. It's good to have someone who cares about me to talk to when this kind of crap happens. You know how unbearable Lucy is when she thinks she's made a point."

Daisy smiled, and leaned against Mike with a little more confidence this time. "Ha, if it's anything like Paulo, I think I get the picture.."

Michael's eye went to the book on the coffee table, left open on the page Daisy's hand guided him to.

They sat in silence for a short while.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on her."

Daisy looked up. "With me?"

"With anyone. I just.. it freaked me out a little before."

"Why?"

"I don't want to.. well.." Mike turned his face to the side, avoiding Daisy's eyes.

"I wasn't sure either. But you have to admit, it's a good photo."

"It is." Daisy pondered the words. "I just had this feeling it was kind of a waste, you know?"

"A waste?"

"Yeah. We got along so well, for the most part. I don't remember you scratching my face or yelling at me. In fact, all I remember is the times you helped me with homework and listened to what I had to say and.."

".. Are you sure you don't want to make anything of all that, Mikie?" Daisy sought out his hand, and gripped it one more time.

"Ugh.. I knew this might have happened if I stayed.."

"But you knew it wasn't so bad an idea, right?" Daisy pulled him a little closer. "Mikie, you know, this is just a night for us together.. we don't actually have to worry about anyone else. Not Paulo and not Lucy."

"But this is exactly where I'm meant to be strong.. right?" He weakly resisted her coming embrace.

"Maybe. But.."

"We're kind of different, right? I mean, I don't know that many people that could have made the same kind of decisions we did.. we found someone, but it could have equally gone the other way.."

Michael frowned as he felt her breathe against his ear. Why was he noticing her breath all of a sudden? Was he really, uh..

Daisy could tell she overstepped the bounds again, as Michael shuffled away from her. Curiously, he had turned away and clutched the cushion beside him instead of resting on it.

"Oh, Mikie.. I'm sorry. You know I'm just.. Well. I'm feeling kind of like it might be fun just to pretend, for a night.."

He looked down, with an apparent sadness.

".. But that's just me getting giggly about old memories. I'm sorry. You.. we don't have to do anything. Look, I can go to bed right away. Leave you to do what you want." She wasn't sure if sleep was what she'd do under the covers, though..

"I.. um.. Daisy." He continued to look down.

"Yes?"

Nothing. He didn't know what to say.

Daisy looked closer. "Oh, uh.. haha.. oh dear, Mikie.." She playfully pulled the cushion from his lap onto the floor.

".. Wow."

Mike rushed to cover himself with his hands, but it was too late. Daisy's swift movement revealed his length, which had gotten surprisingly hard for a girl that he occasionally had thought of, but not for years, and not like..

He felt that warm breath somewhere better.

"Give me this, Mikie. At least.. just.. lay back. You're not doing anything bad. You're just going to sit and I'll be bad."

"Oh.. damnit.. You.."

Daisy didn't hesitate in taking as much of his length as she could into her mouth. Both hands. She was dripping, sure, but to feel this would fuel so much of her imagination for such a long time.. finally tasting that sensitive place she ached for, for years..

Michael almost didn't know what to do, his body paralysed as her lips met the base of his cock. He knew he could get harder, but he wasn't sure how it worked with this.. did he have to thrust? She was already doing such a good..

_suck, suck, suck._ Daisy thought she had a good handle on this kind of thing, and was determined to impress Michael with what she knew. She began as she always did when she wanted to give Paulo a treat, letting the whole length into her mouth and sucking, holding it in her for long periods without movement. As she worked, she was surprised by Michael's timidity and.. slightly smaller size, but she soon felt him expand until it was all a little too much to fit comfortably.

She slid her lips off his cock. "Trust me, Mikie. I'll do a good job for you. Just picture you and me, and I'll help you feel how things might have been, sweetie.."

_Fuck, like this?_ Michael's mouth was slightly agape at the unique sensations of a talented mouth working on his genitals this way. "I could.. ah.. do with a little more of this, my god.."

Daisy stepped things up a notch, reaching underneath to grasp and pull gently at his balls as she started to mimic the thrusting motion her pussy cried out for. She knew this was for Michael, though, she had to show him just how dedicated.. how much she loved him.. better than Sandy..

It was these memories of school that drove her, the pent-up lust that never quite happened, that result in a masterful combination of massage and kisses and licks and gulps that literally silenced Michael for the next few minutes. Daisy paced herself, moving from slow strokes, once every few seconds, to the milking motion that drove Paulo wild, her mouth resting on Mike's tip while one hand squeezed his balls, another pumping the exposed length of his cock, until..

"Nnngh.. oh, Jesus.. Daisy.. this is too ridiculously good.. I'm sorry, but.."

She knew what was coming. Daisy kept working at it, moving to suck his whole length in, both of her hands upon his balls, as she built the rhythm to its climax, a perfectly timed, once-per-second stroke that gave Mike the sensation of her moist lips covering every inch of his rod as her tongue slid under the sensitive head..

He squinted down, trying not to finish just yet. "Daisy, get me a tissue or something, I need to.."

She looked up at him, gazing straight into his eyes as she moved back and forth.

"I don't think you understand, I'm going to.."

Her eyes remained locked with his, her mouth doing its job wonderfully while her hands substituted as a means of responding.

Michael understood the message when she gripped his balls tighter. He groaned deeply.

Daisy kept up the pace as she felt the first shot in her mouth, splashing against and settling in her cheek. She rubbed his balls as his cock pulsed inside her mouth, shooting the second big load against her throat. She continued sucking, as a third, then fourth, smaller shot signified the release of all she wanted from Michael, well into her mouth. She slowed, letting the tip of his spent cock slide out and leave the warmth of her mouth.

Daisy had grown used to the bitter flavour, but this was a little.. sweeter? She gulped it down, smiling the whole time, resting her head on Mike's lap as she gave each of his balls a kiss.

She licked her lips. "Mm, Mikie's balls.. you make pretty yummy stuff.." she cooed, playing idly with the aching penis she had finished servicing.

Michael laid back, catching his breath, blissfully unaware of anything but the numb satisfaction of being completely depleted in such a warm and willing space.

"Daisy, that was.."

"Okay?"

"That was not okay."

"You flatter me, Mikie.."

"It was terrible."

".. Huh?" She got up, a worried expression on her face.

"How can you do that?"

"What?"

"Give me something I'm going to want from you every goddamn time I visit! You cannot be serious.. that was.."

Daisy's expression brightened. "Better than Lucy?"

"Fuck. I didn't know sex could be that good."

"But that wasn't sex, Mikie."

"It wasn't something I'm used to! You.. I guess you.. do this a lot?"

"Paulo loves it. When he comes home, sometimes I like to give him a little something."

"Lucky jerk."

"I don't usually work as hard as that, though." Daisy wiped her face and cleared her throat a little. "That was a special one for my long lost boyfriend."

"Oh, god, it was great. Thank you."

Daisy snuggled against him again. "See, that wasn't so bad. Was it worth staying over here tonight?"

Michael regained his breath. "Not yet."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Michael suddenly pushed her down. "You're treating me like I never thought about getting a piece of you when we were at high school."

Wide eyes. "Mikie?"

"You're gorgeous, Daisy. You were always the cutest one. And, uh.."

She closed her eyes, relishing the compliments.

"I want to taste you too."

She gasped, feeling his hands forcibly spread her legs apart, her stomach feeling a strange fluttery sensation that she herself, wasn't totally familiar with.. _God, he can see it.._

Mike traced a trail of kisses down her body, passing her navel, reaching down to her thighs..

Until she realised, the trail was circling her slit. Pleasure turned to worry as she winced, she felt a moistness that clearly wasn't just the result of kisses.. she hoped he wouldn't mind that she was getting so wet and messy and..

"Mmph.."

Michael lapped up every droplet of lubrication from her outer lips in three quick motions, cleaning her pussy up while giving him a taste of what was to come.

"Oh, Mikie! I'm sorry! I.."

"God, Daisy! You.."

She closed her eyes, fearing the response.

"You taste like honey", he cooed. "It's.. beautiful.. You're so.. mm.." Michael resumed his ministrations, readying his fingers to help open up her small flower so that he could taste her even deeper.

Daisy let out a shriek of pleasure, spreading herself open for the taking as she heard Michael talk about her pussy like it was something delicious and special. The kind of attention she never quite got out of Paulo. Feeling an eager tongue lapping at every moist surface of her box made her feel appreciated in a way she never had.. somehow, her flavour was something Michael wanted more of, and my god was his mouth good at pleasing her in the process..

Daisy squirmed as Michael spread the lips apart, probing at her vagina while also paying careful attention to her hidden spot. He was genuinely taken by the aroma, the taste, the soft feeling of her pink flesh on his lips, as he drove deeper into her, alternating with gentle sucks and slurps to please all parts of her, the cute little lips, the tiny, alluring hole, the spot that..

Michael laughed as he saw her finger touch the slit he'd been cruelly teasing, figuring that Daisy knew what she wanted out of it better than he could. He began focusing purely on that entrance, that surprisingly tiny thing that he could barely fit his tongue into..

But he tried. he curled his tongue and moved his fingers to spread her open, and soon he was able to dart in and out of her pussy, serving her in just the way she needed as she rubbed her clit back and forth, lapping up more and more precious juices, returning the favour that she so ably did him before.

"Mikie.. Mikie.. oh God, please! Don't stop.. keep it up.."

Mike didn't acknowledge her with anything but faster movements, doing his best to work her to climax purely with his mouth, pushing and licking and..

"Mike, please!" Daisy's hand lifted, and in a quick instant he saw her clit hardened and exposed by her frantic rubbing. Not missing a beat, his mouth took it in, sucking hard as she gasped and wailed, his fingers resuming the penetration and giving her hole that final sensation she needed to..

"Ahh! Ohh god..Mikie.. you.. ahh.."

Writhing around, sweating, pressing Mike's mouth harder onto her with a hand on the back of his head, she came, letting the spasms meet each thrust of his finger as she basked in the waves of pleasure brought by his complete focus on sucking her throbbing clit.

Michael sucked, as her orgasm faded, the shudders of her body coinciding with Michael's last attempts to lap up whatever he could of Daisy's sweet lubrication before they collapsed for the night. He cleaned her up well, leaving a pussy that, despite the redness, was as neat and tidy as it was before he made that phone call earlier.

They slept together, like lovers, curled up in the same fashion as those sleeping in Paulo's childhood bedroom.


	3. Regrets

It was an unusually busy week, each partner having alternating reasons to go out for the night, have lunch with a classmate for some unmentioned project, shopping for groceries a little earlier than normal.. but nobody questioned any of the lame reasons their partner offered. All they they heard was an opportunity of a few hours to cover their tracks, or seek out their friend for a little more time together.

The week dragged on. A combination of shame and pleasure washed over Paulo, Lucy, Mike and Daisy as their affairs lead to second encounters, and third.. Each had varying thoughts of regret, but there was an underlying sense that it wasn't enough—that the released frustration of their lifelong crushes was a worthwhile trade off for the sacrifice of security and loyalty to their partner.

It was an unspoken feeling. Soon the cautious mentions of their true partner evaporated in the conversations the illicit couples shared, the reality of "home" a forbidden, uncomfortable topic, at least for the moments they shared together. Short of negotiating the next opportunity to talk and make out and make love like they never could as teenagers, the time they had was dedicated to exploring these lost opportunities and making the most of their sudden confidence in seizing the moment. For a short while, it was blissful.

* * *

Snuggled up against Lucy, Michael frowned. He was able to manage things, sure, but should he be able to? His heart sank a little as he thought about his betrayal of the girl he made the ultimate promise to. She was drifting away to sleep, but he had to do something.

He put his arm around her, snuggling closer than usual.

"Mm, Michael?"

He kissed her neck. "I love you."

"Ah.. you're sweet."

Even in her semi-conscious state, she felt immediately aware of her boyfriend's touch, enjoying the gentle passing of his hand down her side, to her stomach, the warmth of his body pressing to hers.. his focus on the parts of her body that weren't her breasts and ass..

She awoke to the realisation that she missed some of that. "Oh, god.. " She snuggled back into him, wriggling to hint that she might want a little more.

He began to stroke around her nipples, making deeper kisses and longer licks around her sensitive neck. "Love you so much", Michael whispered. She squirmed.

Michael loved the feeling of those full breasts, those sharp gasps, that helplessness that she tended to fall into when in bed.. he wasn't sure if he deserved it, but maybe to go a little further would do something to alleviate his confusion..

Lucy tensed, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, Mike.. not tonight.. you're so nice, but.. you know?"

"You're not liking it?

"No, I'm bleeding.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, sweetheart.. it's fine.."

She sighed and let him curl up against her.

It didn't take long for drowsiness got the better of Mike's anxieties, and he drifted off to sleep.

Lucy stayed awake a little longer. Conscious of her soulmate's heartbeat. Even more conscious of the sticky mess left between her legs.


	4. Release

It was another busy afternoon for Daisy. After cleaning up the apartment, she left to buy a few groceries, meeting Michael at the entrance of the supermarket. The two lovers chatted, flirted between grabbing some fresh milk, and discussed what to do when getting to her place. Michael blushed, thinking about the extra time he has spent with her, bouncing between guilt and just feeling at peace for the moment. The girl by his side locked arms with him, and cheerfully paid for the products.

"There's this really yummy nougat at home I bought while I was out yesterday. I'm sure you'd love it! I'll put the kettle on first thing when we get home.."

"Yeah, sure!" Michael said as he scratched the bridge of his nose, a sheepish smile on his face. He noticed Daisy was really eager to get to her place, so he picked up the pace, carrying all the groceries for her.

"There's a few movies I rented as well.. I'm sure we can watch several before Paulo comes home.." she said, her excited expression slowly dimming into slight worry. She thought about her boyfriend, but before it lowered her mood too much, she felt Michael grab her hand.

"Let's just have a good day together," he said. Daisy beamed again, shuffling with her keys as she was ready to open the door.

Once they entered, they heard a few murmurs in the living room and Daisy froze in her place, her long tail raising up in panic.

"P-Paulo? Is that you?"

"Wh-uh, Daisy?"

Daisy and Michael walked towards the living room, as the silence was broken with the television being conspicuously turned on. Their eyes met Paulo and Lucy, curiously sitting as far apart from each other as the couch would allow. It almost seemed ridiculous.

Michael eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Weren't you coming home late?" Daisy wondered out loud. Paulo glanced at Lucy and then back to his girlfriend. "Err, yeah, well they let me off early. It was a really slow day, I got all the paperwork I needed done. I just wanted to chill for a bit."

"Did you finish classes early as well?" Michael grumbled, looking towards his partner. Lucy fidgeted in her seat, swiftly crossing her legs. "I thought about skipping a class or two today because we're only doing reviews and I'm way ahead," she explained. "Paulo told me he got off early and so I thought of hanging out until Daisy got home."

"So why didn't you just come to our place?" Michael questioned.

"You weren't home?"

He paused and decided not to prod any longer. _Shit, what if she asked why he wasn't!_

Paulo noticed Michael's uneasy expression, all too similar to Daisy's, and narrowed his eyes. "That's nice of you to carry everything for Daisy there, Mike."

Michael blushed as he noticed he was cradling all of Daisy's belongings. He quickly rushed to put the groceries on the counter. "Yeah, I bumped into Daisy while at the supermarket! Thought she could use a little hand."

"Where's the stuff you bought, Mike?" Lucy inched closer to the edge of the couch. Michael paused and bit the bottom of his lip. Lucy wasn't going to let him get away. "Why were you at the store in the first place? I did a huge shopping trip yesterday."

"Umm, well.."

"Mikie told me he wanted to buy a snack or two to eat, he finished it all as we were walking home!" Daisy chimed in, nudging Michael on the side. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I felt like a little something.." He regained his confidence with the lie.

Lucy nodded and leaned back into the couch.

"So.. umm.. are you guys watching a movie?" Daisy smiled, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Flicking about," Paulo murmured, "were you planning on doing anything?"

"Oh, no!" she giggled, putting her hand on Paulo's shoulder. "I suppose we can all watch a movie together, huh? I rented a few while I was out yesterday.."

"Oh, did you?" he continued to flick the channels, practically lost in his thoughts. Daisy's smile turned into a pout at how her boyfriend just doesn't notice things sometimes. By this time Michael sat next to Lucy, in-between the two. Lucy looked away, curling up against the nearest pillow. Michael slumped onto the couch, each looking miserable.

Paulo's phone buzzed. As Daisy was nearest to the counter, she instinctually grabbed it, ready to pass it on to Paulo.

Paulo froze in shock. "W-Wait, Daisy! I can check that myself!"

"I think it's just a text, darli—

.. huh?"

Lucy's tail spiked up as she noticed Daisy's sudden cold stare.

"What the hell is this, Lucy?"

Daisy thrust the phone towards the three on the couch, an on-screen message clearly begging Paulo to meet up with Lucy because she can't "stand waiting another minute for his cock."

Lucy bit a finger and quickly turned to Paulo. "I thought you.. deleted those..?"

"I didn't even get that message! The stupid goddamn message musta been delayed or something!"

"What the hell, Lucy?" Michael gasped, staring at Lucy in disgust. "That's what you're here for! What have you been doing with him? How long was this happening?"

Lucy froze in place and cowered into her pillow. "S-Shut up, I just.." She was speechless. Michael continued glaring, focusing on Paulo this time. "You little.."

"I can't believe I listened to all your damn excuses!" Daisy wailed. Paulo flinched. He looked down, regretting that he upset her. "Daisy, I.."

Daisy put her hands to her hips, mocking Paulo's voice. "_I'm gonna go out to see my dad tonight! Oh my job needs me to stay back, oh my job needs me to leave early!_ All of these stupid excuses!"

Paulo looked down and then glanced at Lucy, his sad eyes trying to find someone else to blame. Lucy was too busy putting the pieces together, noticing a pattern that was oddly familiar.

"Mike.." she whispered with a mildly worried expression, fearful to confirm it.

"I don't want to talk to you," Michael said bluntly. _Oh, well fuck fear then._ "Those excuses sound very familiar to some of the things I heard from you, MIKE.."

Michael's previously angry tone changed to one of panic. "whu-what are you talking about?"

"I KNEW I was having too easy a time meeting up with Paulo! Just what have you and Daisy been doing out together anyway!" Lucy inched closer, almost touching Michael's dumbfounded face with her own. Mike looked away, he was a terrible liar. He was hoping Daisy would rescue him again with something smart.

Before Daisy could even begin to cover their tracks, Paulo interrupted.

"You.. you BITCH!"

"Paulo?" Daisy gasped, unused to his tone of voice.

"The fucking.. the condoms I bought! A whole fucking boxload of them.. that night I was trying to get close to you, they oddly disappeared and you told me some shit about misplacing them..", he continued, furious with every angry word.

"They were missing because YOU were too busy using them to fuck my goddamn girlfriend!" He turned towards Michael. Lucy was speechless. He didn't deny a thing. She realised her assumptions were correct and shrieked in outrage.

"Michael, NO! Why did you do such a thing? It's not true, isn't it?"

"Why did YOU do such a thing?" Michael turned the tables on her, returning the accusation with fervour.

Lucy realised she had no more right to be angry, and cowered into the sofa again.

Michael's attention turned to Paulo. "Paulo, why? I know I've been wrong, but you should learn to have some goddamn self-control, you have a wonderful girlfriend here! A super sweet and attentive one?"

Lucy covered her ears, not able to handle compliment about Daisy right now. She couldn't stand them. Michael continued the guilt trip. "You have no right to have touched Lucy! Don't you think you have enough with Daisy? Seriously!"

Paulo hated this. He hated the expression on Daisy's face and he hated getting chastised by this annoying douchebag. He tried desperately to turn things in his favour. "Well, could you blame the girl? I was fucking awesome in bed and she loved every second of it. Not like you've been paying much attention to her these days, apparently!"

"Paulo!" Daisy yelled. "How could you even.. say that?"

Paulo looked at his crestfallen Daisy and frowned. "I'm sorry, I.."

"Don't you get near her again!" Michael said, inching closer to Paulo.

"No! Cry me a river, she was the one begging for it!"

"Mike, I'm sorry.." Lucy whimpered, but Michael ignored her and continued arguing with Paulo. "You don't do that to your friend's goddamn girlfriend!"

"I was there for her when you really upset her that day, I just gave her what she wanted! It's not my fault she wanted more.."

Paulo began to smirk. "It's not her fault for liking someone who's bigger.."

Michael jolted back and blushed in embarrassment.

".. How.. how dare you! How dare you, Paulo!"

Paulo turned to see Daisy's now furious expression. She walked towards Michael and bent down to her knees. Michael turned to Daisy, his puzzled expression changing to one of shock as he felt Daisy's hand beginning to stroke.

She made a determined face as she continued to rail against Paulo . "You might think you're better cause of that, but that doesn't mean anything! Mikie actually knows how to treat a girl! Mikie is sweet and lovey and wonderful and he knows how to use it best! You don't have a right to gloat!"

Paulo and Lucy both froze in place.

"Wait, WHAT?" Paulo said in surprise.

"Daisy, leave him alone!" Lucy shrieked, making a clenched fist, almost ready to punch Daisy in the face. Michael quickly grabbed her hand, but couldn't help but shiver with Daisy's expert manipulation.

"What are you doing, Daisy?"

She was doing what she thought would get through best. "Mikie wasn't the bad guy in this at all, he's been so sweet and wonderful to me, he treats me well. He NOTICES things..

And he tastes much better than you!" Paulo felt a pang in his chest. He stood up, ready to take a swing at Michael, but stopped and paused as Daisy rebalanced herself, further devoting herself to the task of bringing Michael off.

Paulo thought that two could play at that game. He walked past Daisy and straight to Lucy, who was too busy panicking at the sight of her soulmate moaning from the actions of another girl to notice Paulo's approach. He sat next to her, and grabbed her breast in that rough, inelegant way she'd come to enjoy.

"N—nyahh!" Lucy squirmed.

Mike snapped out of his Daisy-induced daze and yelled to Paulo. "H-Hey! Get off her!"

"Fuck off, asshole! Look, Daisy!" Paulo gripped tighter at Lucy, who was squeaking and fidgeting at each pinch of her hardening nipple. "She loves this shit, just look at how I'm way better than that idiot!"

Paulo used his spare hand to move down from her sides to her soft stomach and finally between her legs, roughly spreading her pussy to insert a finger. Daisy was horrified to see what he was doing, but it only fueled her determination as she rapidly pumped her hand up and down Mike's now completely hardened shaft. She wanted to show him just how he had wronged her.

Mike and Lucy squirmed on the couch as Paulo and Daisy desperately competed to prove a point to each other.

"Mikie told me Lucy doesn't suck him off.." Daisy teased, moving her lips against his cock. "I'm sure you'd miss this with her, wouldn't you?.." She slid her lips over his length, taking every inch into her mouth. Paulo stared, recalling the pleasure of being in that position, but Lucy's twitches made him similarly determined.

"Daisy.. that's really.. oh God.." Michael groaned, trying his best to ignore Lucy's heartbroken stare.

On her side, no amount of the pleasure Paulo was giving her could make up for.. the fear of losing him. Still struggling with Paulo's motions, Lucy reached out to touch Michael on the shoulder.

"Mike.. please make her stop! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again.. mmph.. I really am, I was an idiot.. stop her, Mike.." she pleaded. Paulo became annoyed as both girls gave their attention to Michael, pulling attention back to him as he grabbed Lucy and forcibly pushed her against the couch, raising her legs right up. Lucy gasped at the sudden removal to the other side of the couch, looking back and forth between each boys, until she finally focused on Paulo's cock, which was now aimed right against her entrance.

Normally Paulo would tease her before finally giving her what she wants, but not this time. Fueled with jealousy, he roughly pushed his cock right inside, ignoring Lucy's discomfort and associated gasps of pain. He wanted to prove something, and he wanted to prove it fast. Lucy laid back onto the couch, her jolting with each thrust as she began to claw at Paulo's back once again.

"Ahh.. shit.. I'm sure you fucking miss this even more, Daisy! Jesus.. you don't know how goddamn lucky Mike is to be able to fuck such a tiny little pussy, it sure is goddamn tighter than yours.." he breathed deeply, grinning at Daisy's frozen expression as she stared intently, still with Mike's penis deep down her throat. Lucy's shrieks were replaced with loud moans, aching for more, wrapping her legs around Paulo and inching him closer. "Still missing 'Mikie', babe?"

Lucy arched her back, feeling the incredible sensations. "Do-don't stop, Paulo.. don't stop, aaahhnn!" Paulo smiled at her encouragement, reaching over to plant a few kisses on his little white lover. Daisy was fully distracted and discouraged, pulling her mouth away from Michael's hard cock. She got up from the floor and grabbed Paulo's shoulder.

"God, at this rate, I'm gonna.."

"No, Paulo! Stop!" Daisy pleaded. "You're not even protected.."

He was ready for this. "Oh cut the crap!" Paulo snapped. "Lucy let me cum inside her each time we did this! Your paranoia is stupid, Daisy! You've never truly given yourself to me and she is more than willing to! What the hell are you gonna do about that?"

Despite the impressive force with which Paulo used on her sensitive opening, she felt wrong and exposed, fidgeting and facing away from Paulo, clutching her hands to her face so she did not see Michael nor Daisy. His thrusts were still so strong, so hungry and angry. Lucy wailed and grabbed what was nearest, and pulled Daisy close to her.

Daisy was too busy trying to win her partner back to notice Lucy's embrace, leaning over Paulo, using her magic touch to grip at his balls, coaxing him out of her, trying to gain his full attention again. He slowed down, enjoying the familiar sensations.

"Oh god, Daisy.."

"Don't you miss this, Paulo?" Daisy whispered, reaching over to nibble his ear while working harder on his aching balls. "Please don't finish, don't you wanna do it with me instead?" she cooed. She couldn't let Lucy take her man this way. She used her baby voice: "Please?"

It worked. Paulo eased off, slowing down and finally pulling out of his tired lover. Lucy remained limp, breathing heavily with her head rested on Daisy's lap. Michael decided to crawl over behind Daisy, but not to do anything to her. He wanted Lucy's attention, though she was still left trembling.

"Michael, I'm so sorry.."

"I'm sorry, too. You.. you know I love you more than anything, Lucy.." He inched over Daisy to kiss Lucy on the forehead. "You can be terrible sometimes, but you're still mine."

Lucy smiled, feeling utmost relief. Beneath the anger, she really feared that he didn't think that anymore. But.. now..

As Paulo moaned at Daisy's careful touches, he couldn't help but notice his two childhood crushes pressed against each other so closely.

He looked down at Daisy, so eager to please him, so dedicated to proving this point..

"Hey, Daisy.." he whispered.

"Hmm?" Daisy was too busy concentrating with her hands.

"Did you miss me? Or is Mike truly better..?"

"I really really hate seeing you with another girl.. I don't want you to leave. I love you.. I want to prove it.."

Paulo smiled. "So is Mike honestly better-tasting..?"

"That doesn't matter to me, what matters to me is you.." Daisy whimpered.

"Maybe you should clean me up.."

"Of course I will." Daisy moved forward and began to lick Paulo's stiff length, slurping and suckling away at all the juices coating his cock. Paulo couldn't help but totally enjoy the thought that Daisy was getting a lot of Lucy in her mouth right now. He decided to press his luck.

"Oh shit.. there's.. nothing better.." She grinned at the praise, moving faster down on his cock.

"Well, maybe there's.. a one off thing that could be better." She looked up.

"You're doing such a nice job, Daisy.. you've always been so sweet and so eager to please me. You're a wonderful partner.." Daisy smiled at the stream of compliments from the one she loved the most, suckling more eagerly on his cock.

"Mmph.. and I missed how you tasted.."

Paulo whispered a response. "You know, I'm pretty sure you haven't cleaned everything up just yet." Daisy paused, confused as to what he could mean.

"I'm sure I left a bit of stuff over there."

Daisy glanced at who he was pointing to. "Wait, you mean..?"

".. I'll totally make up for it if you do that. God damn, I couldn't ever leave a girl who would do that and let me watch it.

.. Aren't you at least a little curious?"

She didn't need to hear anything other than "couldn't ever". This wasn't her thing, but she could try it.. just once.. for Paulo..

As Lucy regained her composure after the rough fucking from Paulo, her breath was falling back to a normal pace. She felt Michael's presence beside her, closing her eyes, still euphoric that he really was hers.

"Ooh." She felt a tongue touching at her sensitive pussy, squirming but spreading her legs a little wider to allow the..

"Ahh.. Mike..

.. wait.. Mike?" She opened her eyes, quickly realising that.. there was Michael's face.. and beneath, was..

Daisy lapped energetically, making a show of her dedication to cleaning up whatever Paulo may have leaked inside the girl. Lucy gasped and put her arms around Michael's waist, moaning with each flick of her tongue.

"Oh my god, Michael, she's.."

".. Jesus, Paulo, how did you get her to do that..?" Michael said in surprise, lustful thoughts crossing his mind as he focused his attention back on Lucy. "Do you kinda see what I mean when I mentioned the nice things she does for Paulo? She's freaken eating another girl out now!"

Lucy didn't know what Michael was getting at. "What.. do you want me to.. do something for you too..?" she struggled to speak out between moans. _Daisy knows more about this than she lets on.._

Michael lifted himself up, positioning his body so that his penis rubbed up against Lucy's lips. Another gasp from Lucy created the perfect opening, and Michael slipped his length into her mouth.

"If she's gonna do that for him, you gotta at least do this for me.." he asserted, twitching at the new sensation of being inside his partner's mouth. Lucy was frozen in place, but soon got a handle on things and made her decision. She wanted Michael back, and she knew Daisy was giving him something Lucy wasn't, so she wanted to prove to him that she can be just as accommodatingâ€¦ right? She puckered her lips around the cock and made a few nervous sucks, her inexperienced tongue wrapping itself around Michael's shaft in haphazard ways. Michael smiled at the sensation of his girlfriend trying her best. The effort he could feel was almost as good as Daisy's skill, really..

"Oh my god, Lucy.. you're doing a great job.. keep going, you're being so sweet.."

Lucy tried to focus her attention on giving Michael the best blowjob she could muster, but her mind kept getting distracted as Daisy's tongue began to pierce her opening and lick around the inside of her walls, darting in and out, continually seeking and slurping up her juices. Lucy squirmed uncomfortably, but as she felt Michael's hand grasp her head, she decided to give all she could to please him. She tried to regain more confidence, tickling his balls with her small hands, mimicking Daisy's actions earlier.

Paulo was enjoying the sight, but needed his own stimulation. He saw the perfect opportunity. He moved Daisy so that he could enter her just right. All three laid on the couch, while Paulo bent himself over, raising Daisy's ass for easy entrance. Daisy felt his cock slowly push inside her, stopping her licks to catch her breath. She moaned with each slow insertion and withdrawal, opening her up until, finally, Paulo was completely immersed in her. She felt a different kind of rhythm to the sex, almost as if Paulo was trying to be careful and not just thrusting it in without care for her.. it was kinda nice! He leant over, rubbing his hands over Daisy's back, his fingers gliding through to finally reach the back of her thighs. He slowly pulled out, and delicately pushed back in.

"Paulo.." Daisy groaned, feeling her partner kiss her on the back of the head.

"You're beautiful, Daisy.. oh god.. I'm sorry I don't let you know more about that, but you really goddamn are..

I'm not losing you, okay?"

Daisy felt elation, the compliments she craved all at once from the one she adored..

"You're.. the perfect package for me.. so goddamn sweet and dedicated.. and such a good fuck too.."

She moaned, so happy to hear those words. "Paulo.. do it.. please.."

"Oh, I am, gorgeous.."

She continued lapping at Lucy's pussy. "No.. you know.. in there."

Paulo felt a surge of energy. Fucking Lucy to completion had awakened him to a new sensation, one he had grown to love. He could do this with the girl he truly loved?

".. I can cum in you?"

"Well, I am protected by one thing.. I guess it's okay if we don't always use two types of protection.. plus, I want to feel it."

"Well, I kind of owe you one now, don't I? I'll make you.."

He slid out of her tunnel.

"..feel.."

He readied his cock, nestling it between Daisy's spread petals.

".. every.."

He rammed forwards.

".. shot!"

Daisy gasped, as Paulo slipped so quickly into her open hole that she couldn't help but lose her balance and slipped forward, her mouth mashing up against Lucy's dripping lips.

"Mmmph!" Daisy's eyes rolled in ecstasy as Paulo began the kind of rough assault she knew he was best at. He thrust so rapidly and thoroughly that she sometimes felt like he was pushing and pulling her insides out.. that burning feeling.. that slam of his hips into her ass with each thrust..

The feeling of Lucy's hand on the back of her head reminded her of something else she forgot. She tried desperately to channel the screams and moans built up by Paulo's repeated slamming into an increasingly rough oral session, her teeth now adding to the unpredictable slurps, sucks and grazes that were getting Lucy the pleasure she needed as she worked harder on taking Michael's stiff cock all the way down her throat.

She had been working hard, struggling with the feeling but determined to make him feel better, to get him back.. to do whatever Daisy did that was so compelling. She twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock as she drew her lips back and forth over it, sloppily alternating with attempts to deep-throat his length and simple attempts to toy with his sensitive tip using her tongue. Whatever limited experience she had seemed enough for Michael, as he groaned and keeled over a little, grunting "I'm close.."

The thought of taking that load for him.. the tension she felt in his increasingly controlled movements back and forth against her mouth.. Daisy's frantic nibbles and licks at every part of her soaked pussy.. it was all about to make something..

Something Daisy strained to think of, her animal lust expressed in frenzied licks and gasps between as Paulo couldn't help but release himself..

In that moment, the foursome's strained postures unified them all, Paulo's final sharp stab into Daisy's desperate cunt sparking her own climax, which drove an unrestrained, cruel assault on Lucy's throbbing clit..

And then..

One, and two, and three shots in her mouth, all at once, all that she wanted, dazed and driven by the mental and physical stimulation of being able to.. take him.. have him.. taste and swallow him..

Mike moaned "Fuck, take it, take it.." He was completely satisfied by her dedication, her scrunched up face, her desire evident with every long suck. She had taken every drop, and taken it into her.. sealing a bond that signified more than just the end of a fight, and the resolution of a chaotic episode between the four friends.

The same sense of relief washed over Paulo as he bottomed out in Daisy's tight tunnel, preparing to blast his girl with the cum he'd want so badly to fill her with every time from now on.. he did what he could to enjoy her pained moan she gave as his cock spurted deep into her, filling it with the seed that belonged there. Daisy screamed as Lucy clenched her legs onto her face, the pressure of Paulo's thick sperm a sensation she craved and wanted and knew she would need more of in future.. And for Paulo, her squirming body, the sight of her sweet face buried between Lucy's legs, the thought that they met release with the same harsh thrust all mounted into a final sigh, a loosening of their muscles, a slump onto each other that left Paulo, Daisy, Lucy, and Michael in a heaped, sweaty mess, spread across the couch.

The group panted, adjusting themselves, Paulo still buried deep in his lover's hole, Lucy wiping her lips clean, Daisy giving a few last, generous licks between ragged breaths just to finish the job properly.

Nothing needed to be said. The couples snuggled up against each other, the unspoken words "I'm yours" apparent in every sweet, sensual movement and mumbling they shared for the next half-minute or so.

Until Paulo managed to get a sentence out.

"You know, uh, Mike. This might just be a one-off thing, but I think this calls for it.."

Michael looked up.

"SCORE!" Paulo grinned as he high-fived Mike, who couldn't help but notice the _pretty-goddamn-hot_ sight of Daisy's head rested so close to his lover's body.


End file.
